The present invention disclosed herein relates to an apparatus and method for treating a substrate with a liquid.
In a method for manufacturing a semiconductor device, various processes such as cleaning, deposition, photolithography, etching, and ion implantation are performed.
A photo-lithography process in a semiconductor manufacturing process is a process of forming a desired pattern on a wafer. The photolithography process is usually carried out in a spinner local facility where exposure equipment is connected to continuously process the coating, exposure, and development processes. The spinner apparatus sequentially or selectively performs a HMDS (hexamethyl disilazane) process, a photoresist coating process, a baking process, and a development process. Here, the photoresist coating process is a process of coating a photoresist liquid such as photoresist (PR) to the surface of the substrate.
In addition, a spin-on hard mask (SOH) process is used as a process for forming a film on a substrate in a semiconductor manufacturing process. A spin-on hard mask (SOH) process is a process of forming a liquid film by supplying a chemical to the center of a substrate.
In the case of such a photosensitive liquid coating process or a chemical supply process, in order to facilitate the diffusion of the treatment liquid such as a photoresist or a chemical on the substrate to treat the substrate with a relatively small amount of the treatment liquid, a pre-wet process for supplying a pre-wet liquid such as a thinner onto the substrate is performed before supplying the process liquid.
Generally, the treatment liquid and the pre-wet liquid are supplied to the center of the substrate to be rotated. Therefore, after the pre-wet process is performed, the pre-wet liquid in the edge region of the substrate may be dried and tearing may occur in the film of the coated treatment liquid while the treatment liquid is being supplied onto the substrate. Further, there is a problem that a larger amount of the treatment liquid is required to be supplied in order to prevent such a tearing phenomenon.